fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hakoda's Wrath
Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Peach, Ami, Yumi, Jake, Ash, Pikachu, Zim, Genie, Piglet, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Xem, Anakin, and Padme walked back to the grotto! Kairi said "Guys, why can't you just tell us what this is all about?" Anakin said "You'll see! It's a surprise!" They walked further into the grotto and Kairi and Mowgli saw the surprise--the statue of Sora and Melody! Mowgli said "Oh, guys, you're the best!" Kairi and Mowgli gave Baloo, Bagheera, Anakin, Padme, and the others a hug! They then went to the statue! Mowgli said "It looks so much like them!" Kairi said "It even has their eyes!" Kairi then giggled and said "Why, Sora, run away with you, Mowgli, and Melody? This is all so sudden!" Kairi and Mowgli then laughed and spun around in joy! They turned around and gasped when they saw King Hakoda at the entrance with an intent look on his face as he held his scepter! Kairi and Mowgli said "King Hakoda!" The others hid quickly! Bumblebee was a few feet behind King Hakoda! Bumblebee had his head down in guilt! Hakoda said "I consider myself a reasonable king and I have kept my patience up until now, Kairi and Mowgli!" He stepped out of the shadows and walked up to Kairi and Mowgli and stopped a yard in front of them! He said "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Kairi said "But, King Hakoda, we--!" Hakoda said "Is it true that you two rescued mortal human boys from drowning?" Mowgli said "King Hakoda, we had to!" Hakoda said "Contact between the human world and the Magical Realm of Cartoonopolis is strictly forbidden! Kairi and Mowgli, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Mowgli said "They would have died!" Hakoda said "Two less humans to worry about!" Kairi said "You don't even know them!" Hakoda said "Know them?! I don't have to know them! They're all the same! Spineless, savage, magical creature hunters, incapable of any feelings!" Kairi said "KING HAKODA, WE LOVE THEM!!" Then she gasped and covered her mouth! Mowgli gasped! Bumblebee and the others gasped as well! King Hakoda was shocked! He said "No!" He then got angry again and said "Have you two lost your senses completely? They're humans! You're immortals!" Kairi said "We don't care!" Hakoda said "So help me, Kairi and Mowgli, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Hakoda then charged up his scepter! Bumblebee and the others gasped and ran for cover! Despite Kairi's and Mowgli's pleas, King Hakoda destroyed every artifact with his scepter! He then set his sights on the statue of Sora and Melody! He pointed his scepter at it! Kairi and Mowgli said "KING HAKODA, NO!!!" The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by a blast from Hakoda's scepter! Hakoda then introduced Kairi, Mowgli, and their friends to his daughter, Katara! Kairi, Mowgli, and their friends were very happy to meet Katara! Category:Fan Fiction